


Spectrum

by Shocotate



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Irony, Pre-Canon, Sleepovers, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shocotate/pseuds/Shocotate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little he knows, little he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the fma_fic_contest on LiveJournal for the prompt 'Best friends'. I wanted to write something about Rosalie since no one writes about her. 
> 
> This takes place in 1914 before the series starts. The gist of the context here is the Pride is trying to find out more about the Hamburgang's butler Jude because he could be a potential Human Sacrifice, so asked Rosalie and her mother to visit so he can become closer to her.
> 
> Credit to Sonjajade for making the awesome banner :3

Hide and seek is fun. Hide and seek is what normal children do. What does she know about normal? She crawls beneath his bed, waiting and watching. She'd suggested it, trying to be sociable. Maybe he's lonely too.

His little footsteps patter by. She's safe and hidden for now. It's the game she plays, bourgeois little Rosalie, that's all he sees, and it's all she sees back, but at least with him it's real. They're identical on the outside, rich, ~~adopted~~ , both wear their colors of blue and red, only real on his part, never hers. They're opposites really, inside. She's just a meager street thing, not like him, rescued to be a replacement and nothing more.

She gives him dolls that aren't hers to give, the raccoon beside the Peter Rabbit above his toy chest. The orphanage had no such things, just lies and deceit and no concept of friendship. All that's still true now, isn't it? What hope does a fake child like her have, to be friends with the Fuhrer's son?

He's looking down at her, his warm smile tinged with tiredness.

"Found you, Rosalie." He reaches out. He's the only genuine person she's met, her only friend, and she's playing him for a fool. Maybe that's for the best. She takes his hand, mustering a purer smile.

Being Rosalie might have its perks: stability, a false, caring enough family, a roof over her head, but it's being Amy for once that's given her a best friend.


End file.
